¿Por qué?
by Saku Malfoy Black
Summary: De un amor nocivo, pero necesario... Draco x Hermione ONE SHOT


**¿Por qué?**

**By Saku Malfoy**

¿Por qué me haces esto¿Qué no te cansas de hacerlo una y otra vez¿Acaso no fue suficiente la primera vez¿Por qué? Y¿por qué caigo tan fácil¿Por qué no me puedo resistir a ti? La primera vez estaba enamorada, profundamente enamorada de ti; como una niña, maravilla por tu encanto, tu inteligencia, por todo lo que eras; enamorada de cómo me hablabas, de cómo me mirabas, de todo. De ti. Hice de todo, y fui en contra de mis principios, y ¿por qué? Creo que lo sabes, por ti. Porque no me podía permitir perderte, o dejar de ganarte sólo por mis estúpidos principios, por mi miedo irracional, por mi inmadurez.

No me gustaste desde el principio; tomo tiempo que viera esa magia que hay en ti; mucho tiempo, pero cuando la vi, me quedé maravillada por ella, a pesar de lo que decían los demás; me gustabas, y nada lo podía evitar, ni yo misma pude, por mucho que lo intenté. En ese momento, en ese tiempo, me importó un bledo el mundo, porqué sólo me importabas tú, estaba centrada en ti, en como conquistarte; porque tenía que hacerlo.

Entonces, como la niña que era, idee aquel infantil, pero brillante plan; y comencé a escribirte, anónimamente claro; yo te conocía, aunque tú no sabías que te conocía tan bien; y sabía que tu curiosidad era grande; así que no firmar mis cartas era perfecto, te interesaste en mí. Te tenía, el problema era que tú no sabías que era yo; y ¿cómo te decía que estaba jugando contigo a las cartitas de amor anónimas? No podía, y seguí jugando; seguimos jugando, porque cómo te gustaba aquel juego, lo amabas, porque te hacía pensar, porque te intrigaba. Entonces comenzaste a indagar sobre mí, y descartaste a muchas y poco a poco me ibas descubriendo. Pero no necesitaste hacerlo, porque por un tonto error, o quizá porque ya no soportaba ser incógnita me descubrí. Y me odié, me odié por haberme descubierto yo misma, en mi propio juego, pero ya lo había hecho y ahora debía encararte; debía enfrentar todos mis miedos, te debía enfrentar. Y no pasó mucho para que lo hiciera, y ese día sentí que iba a morir de nervios; le mentí a mis amigos para poder reunirme contigo, y me sentía la peor basura del mundo; pero la basura más feliz de todas. Y ahí estabas sentado debajo de un gran árbol, con un deje misterioso y una media sonrisa al verme; y ahí estaba yo, muerta de los nervios. Me mirabas profundamente, con esa mirada que nunca supe descifrar; pidiéndome una explicación, explicación que te di luego, de la manera más coherente que pude, aunque resulto ser realmente precaria. Y sonreíste, creo y siempre creeré que te parecí muy infantil; pero yo sabía que algo en mí te atraía; y no me iba a echar para atrás, y sonreí. Después te besé, mi primer beso real, los demás no contaban; este era real, había sentimiento, y deseo. Y sentí, que morí en ese instante en el que nos besamos, fue maravilloso, era como estar en el país de las maravillas. Y comenzamos a salir furtivamente, porque nadie se podía enterar. Y me enseñaste a besar, a tocar, a sentir, me hiciste crecer de golpe. Y me heriste. Porqué no estabas enamorado, y yo quería que lo estuvieras, que me quisieras como yo a ti; pero tú no podías, o no querías, no sé. Y el saber eso me hirió como nada en esta vida, me destrozó; hizo que mi mundo se derrumbara, aunque en realidad nadie lo notara; hizo que dejara de creer en ti; que te odiara, que olvidara que me habías hecho feliz, que me habías enseñado tantas cosas; en aquel sólo podía en lo mucho que me heriste; yo no quería ser una más, yo quería ser la única, la indicada, quería ser para ti. Estaba confundida, hecha un desastre, mi interior era un caos, y no podía contárselo a nadie, porque sabía que nadie me comprendería, porque mis amigos son amigos, pero no iban a entender, y mi mejor amiga me iba a sermonear y no a apoyar; así que me guarde todo lo que sentía, me guardé esa rabia que sentía hacia ti, ese odio, me guarde la confusión. La enterré en el fondo de mi alma, para olvidarla y verte sólo como algo del pasado, algo intrascendente en mi vida. Y así lo hice. O creí hacerlo.

Debí tratar de olvidarte, aún cuando debía verte a diario, oír hablar de ti a diario, debí dejar de pensarte aún cuando estabas clavado en mi mente, aún cuando todavía me dolía el alma, debí olvidarte, debí hacerlo. Y lo hice, porque cada vez que te pensaba me dolía, y me daban ganas de matarte por haber jugado conmigo. Te quería matar, lo juro; porqué incluso cuando te pregunté, porque lo hiciste, tu respuesta fue la peor que jamás imagine: Porque pude. Tú jugaste conmigo, fuiste cruel conmigo, te aprovechaste de mis sentimientos, de mi inocencia. Y eso no te lo podía perdonar. Y traté de olvidar esa parte de mi vida, y sólo verte como un conocido más. Y lo hice. Eras sólo uno más del montón para mí.

Y crecí, tras 5 años de experiencias, de darle vueltas a los "nuestro", aunque me tenía prohibido hacerlo; y comprendí que había sido una niña malcriada, que estaba enamorada como una tonta, que te quería para sí porque sí. Comprendí que el amor no se fuerza, se va construyendo poco a poco; pero a pesar de todo eso te seguía detestando con toda mi alma; porque fuiste sincero, pero no bueno conmigo; y me heriste. Y decidí seguir adelante, porque no me puedes seguir afectando; porque fuiste sólo un enamoramiento infantil; porque lo nuestro fue clandestino e irreal. Y continué con mi vida.

Pero tú de necio, de idiota, de egoísta, de ególatra, decidiste que tenías que volver, que tenías que volver y decirme que lo sentías, que en aquel momento queríamos cosas diferentes y que sentías haberme herido. Y tambaleaste mi mundo, otra vez, como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. Y regresaste; a decirme que quieres algo serio, a decirme que ya no somos niños jugando, que podríamos intentar en serio esta vez; que soy maravillosa, que me extrañaste todo el tiempo que te evité; que la pasabas bien conmigo.

Y yo me desmoroné nuevamente; y me di cuenta de que nunca te olvidé, de que nunca fuiste intrascendente; y de que en realidad nunca seguí adelante como creí haber hecho. Y me odié, me odié otra vez, por caer ante ti tan fácilmente, porque esta vez se que quizá sea un juego, pero no puedo evitar seguirlo. He vuelto al juego, y me odio por eso; me odio por ser débil ante ti, porqué sólo tú sabes lastimar mi orgullo de esta manera, sólo tú me haces sentir tan miserable, y sólo tú me haces sentir perdida. Me haces sentir tantas cosas, y te odio por eso. Te odio por regresar a mi y perturbar mi tan delicada paz, te odio con toda mis fuerzas por regresar y hacerme extrañar lo que vivimos, te odio porque no se si es en serio, porque no se de que vas. Te odio.

¿Por qué me haces esto¿Qué no te cansas de hacerlo una y otra vez¿Acaso no fue suficiente la primera vez¿Por qué? Eso no sale de mi mente. No quiero salir herida otra vez, no quiero derrumbarme en mi soledad; no quiero sufrir por ti; porque es doloroso, y odio el dolor. No quiero amarte, para tener que odiarte y luego olvidarte. No quiero.

¿Por qué me haces esto? Si sabes que te odio. Si sabes que no quiero llorar más. Si lo haces para saber que siento, te lo diré de una buena vez; para que decidas si me quieres, o sólo quieres jugar; te amo, con tu pila de manías, y con todo lo que me has hecho. Me trago mi orgullo y te lo digo; te amo, estoy enamorada de ti.

Así que ya que lo sabes, no me lastimes más; porque ya no se si podré soportar más juegos. Deja de jugar Draco, no me hieras más.

* * *

Hello Moto! Pues, heme aquí con un one shot… un tanto melancólico, se me ocurrió cierto día en que un viejo amigo me escribió, y como he recordado muchas cosas, pues las drene aquí. Espero les haya gustado…

REVIEW CHICAS!

PD: Quiero a Draco!


End file.
